


Thaw

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Keith stares out the open mouth of the cave that he and Lance have taken cover in, watching for any potential threats. It’s snowing hard outside, and both Red and Blue are unresponsive several hundred meters away. The trek to the cave had been mostly uneventful, excluding the amount of the pale blue snow that had ended up in his boots. Snow that is now melting despite his best attempts to shake it out.





	

Keith stares out the open mouth of the cave that he and Lance have taken cover in, watching for any potential threats. It’s snowing hard outside, and both Red and Blue are unresponsive several hundred meters away. The trek to the cave had been mostly uneventful, excluding the amount of the pale blue snow that had ended up in his boots. Snow that is now melting despite his best attempts to shake it out. He’s freezing, shivering all over with teeth that chatter together, and _he really fucking hates the cold_.

Even more irritating than the snow is the fact that Lance doesn’t seem to be effected in the least. His hands are stuck in his pockets with his bayard clipped to his armor. Other than that, he doesn’t seem to mind the brutal weather while he searches along the back of the cave. Of course Lance would have thought to bring his hoodie along on a trip like this. Keith’s own jacket wouldn’t have fit over his armor, so there hadn’t been much point.

Lance eventually turns back around to see Keith, noticing how his shoulders are drawn up and inward. Keith’s arms are wrapped around his chest, bayard tucked under one arm. Still, he’s shaking. 

“Hey,” Lance says with a frown. “You should move back a little. Away from the wind.” He steps forward when Keith doesn’t move in the slightest. 

“I’m fine,” Keith snaps back. He feels guilt instantly, but Lance doesn’t seem to be deterred in the least.

“Uh-huh. C’mere, hot head,” Lance tugs Keith along easily. Hooking his hand around Keith’s upper arm and pulling. He very nearly sends Keith tumbling to the cold stone that makes up the cave’s floor thanks to how off balance the Keith has himself. Lance moves quickly to offer support until Keith regains his footing. 

Keith moves slowly, as if he’s literally frozen and trying to thaw enough to move. Lance curses himself inwardly for not having kept a better eye on Keith. Lance thrives in the cold, though he also likes warmer temperatures. Mostly because that had always equated to _water_ in his mind. Keith? Not so much. At least he’s still visibly shivering. If Lance remembers correctly, that’s a good thing.

Lance settles on the cave floor, motioning for Keith to sit. “Wait, no-” he says quickly when Keith moves to sit beside him. “On me. You’ll just be colder if you sit on the stone.”

There’s a pause. Keith blinks at him. For a second, Lance worries that he may have waited too long to do something, but Keith gives a nod and almost falls on top of Lance thanks to uncooperative, frozen joints.

“ _Oof!_ ”

“Sorry, I-”

“No, it’s fine,” Lance reassures, moving to unzip his hoodie. He peels the top half of his armor off easily. Now the bite of the cold air hits him, but he doesn’t care. 

Keith frowns once he realizes what Lance is doing, “Why are you-”

“Shh,” Lance pulls his hoodie back on, pulling Keith against him so Keith’s back is pressed flat against his chest. He still has the black undersuit underneath his armor, which helps protect him from the cold surface of Keith’s armor. Lance pulls at his hoodie until he successfully manages to wrap it around both of the, zipping it up about halfway before he decides to stop pressing his luck. His hoodie might be oversized (and it’s a good thing, too), but it has a limit.

“Oh,” Keith says after a moment. He leans back against Lance a little bit. His eyelids drift shut.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith. “Hey, don’t you dare think about _literally_ taking a nap on me.”

“’m not.”

“Uh-huh. I _will_ make you recite handbook regulations.”

Keith groans at the threat, and Lance can’t help but laugh. 

Now if only the others could hurry up before Keith really does fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
